


Rainbows

by MeikoKuran999



Series: An Endless Sky [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbows make Tsuna Remember everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows

Theme:Rainbows

Tsuna had always loved seeing rainbows. It was just one thing that he always seemed to enjoy. Rainbows reminded him of many different people and many different memories.

Rainbows were something that Tsuna deemed to be special to him. They always made him think about the people he loved both his guardians and family.

Truthfully though rainbows held as many bad memories as they seemed to do good ones, maybe even more bad ones. Even with them reminding him of so many bad things though he still treasured them.

Because even the bad things that the rainbows make him remember were still things that Tsuna felt were special. The bad things were just as important for making him who he is as the good were.

Rainbows are special to Tsuna because they remind him about what has been long forgotten, and because they remind him of the many obstacles he had to face on his path to where he is now.


End file.
